


Like a Peach

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going to fail your college world history course and need a tutor. Sam is happy to help…c’mon guys, a tutor nsfw fic? You know where this is going to lead, my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Peach

“Nice room.”

           “Are you making fun of me?”

           “No, should I be?”

           You cross your arms and turn around, looking at Sam Drake. He’s standing in the doorway of your room with a couple of textbooks under one his arms. He is looking around your bedroom with an interested look on his face.

           “No. Just…you know; you’re always goofing off in class so…”

           “So, you just assume I mock innocent bedrooms upon entering. Got it.” He says, stepping inside and tossing the textbooks onto the bed.

           “Well, you goof off in class but still have a great grade somehow..”

           “Hence why I’m trying to tutor you in world history. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone quite as bad with dates as you before.” He remarks, plopping down on the bed.

           You look at him and sigh. Sam sat in front of you during your world history lectures yet you weren’t sure how he didn’t test out of the class. He seemingly knew absolutely everything the teacher was talking about. Most of the time you saw him surfing the web on his laptop or flirting with any woman who came near him. Even with all that slacking off, he still engaged in discussions and put the rest of the class to shame. He never got less than 100 percent on any test in class.

           The utter opposite of you. You had a hard time staying awake at the 9am lecture and an even harder time writing any sort of essays for it. The dates seemed to enter one ear and promptly leave in the other. All those dead people doing all those old things – you couldn’t wrap your head around it. It wasn’t your cup of tea – to the point where if you didn’t get some serious tutoring in you were going to fail the class.

           When Sam heard you bemoaning your grade on the phone to your best friend on the way out of class, he had offered to tutor you. You accepted out of desperation. You had to pass this class or you’d have to retake it next semester which sounded horrific.

           Sam was flipping through one of the textbooks. He was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt that was a size too small for him. Just small enough for you to mentally note that he was well toned.

           Okay, just admit it. You had sat behind Sam this entire semester. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t low key admired him sometimes. He was in shape and he was funny. He was cocky too but never mean. You wouldn’t call it a crush, per say. If you could describe your feelings in emojis it would basically be the one with the two eyes raised. A peaked interest.

           “Lemme see what notes you took last lecture.” Sam says without looking up from the textbook.

           You rummage through your bag until you pull out a notebook and hand it to him. He glances up and takes the notebook.

           “You don’t bring a laptop to class? Note taking is way faster with it.”

           “Uh, I did but I kept playing one of those match three puzzle games during lecture.” You admit.

           Sam stares at you for a beat before shaking his head, “Wonderful.”

           “Hey, I’ve seen you play the same game.” You protest.

           “I have a perfect score in class,” He says as he flips through your notebook, “Are these the notes from the last lecture?”

           When you nod, he looks back down at the page and then back up at you. Then he hands you the notebook.

           “What, you don’t want them?” You ask.

           “Half of the page are doodles of stick figures dancing.” Sam deadpans.

           “Whoa, hey, this one right here,” You point to one in the top left corner, “Has a crown on. It’s Mary Stuart. It ties directly to the lecture.”

           At this, Sam laughs. The sound of his laugh sends a strange burst of energy through you. You sit down next to him on your bed. You are suddenly glad that your parents are out of town. You didn’t want to deal with them hovering around you while Sam tutored you.

           Sam opens one of the textbooks up and opens your notebook to a fresh sheet. He starts scribbling dates down. You lean over him to try to see the page. Instead, you find yourself focusing on the tattoo on his neck. Why do you like that tattoo so much? It isn’t even that remarkable. Stubble traces his jawline down to his neck and you have a weird urge to touch him.

           Instead, you make yourself look at the page and frown, “I can’t read that.”

           “What, really?”

           “Is that even English? Looks like ancient scribbles or something.”

           Sam turns to look at you over his shoulder, “Hey, my handwriting is fine.”

           “That’s what you get for relying on your laptop too much. Your handwriting goes to shit.”

           He crinkles his nose and turns back to the page, “Fine, I guess it is sorta shitty. Where is your laptop?”

           “Under the bed. In that thingy.” You gesture vaguely, focused on trying to make sense of Sam’s notes.

           “Under the thingy. Naturally.”

           Sam shifts and slides halfway off the bed to get your laptop. You are staring at the page, trying to figure out if he wrote down a date or the word ‘cheese’ when you hear him snicker next to you.

           Curiously, you turn your head. He comes back onto the bed and is holding something in his hands. You feel your face flush as you realize he is holding your vibrator. You must have left it out last night and forgotten to put it away in the proper spot.

           “Omigod,” You say in a rush and lean over to grab it out of Sam’s hands, “Put that away.”

           Sam is laughing at you and pulls away so you can’t snatch it out of his hand. He wiggles it in front of you while still laughing.

           “I don’t think is your laptop.”

           “Sam! Please, just give it to me.”

           “This get a lot of use? Are you day dreaming about this instead of focusing on class? Tsk, tsk.” He shakes his head mockingly at you and you lunge again, kicking one of the textbooks off the bed.

           Sam is pushed down on the pillows at the top of the bed. Even so, he is laughing and holding your vibrator just out of your reach. You try to reach for it but Sam grabs your wrist.

           “I don’t think so. I think I should keep this until you pass the class.”

           “What? No, it isn’t yours.” You exclaim and try to grab it again.

           “It’s obviously distracting you,” He drawls, “It’s hampering your education.”

           You try to reach for it but he is too tall. You stop trying and that is when you realize you have climbed on top of Sam. You are practically straddling him. You can feel his jeans pressing against your bare legs. Your skirt had ridden up a little, exposing your thighs.

           Embarrassed, you quickly slide off of him back onto the bed. Sam sits up, still holding your vibrator. You hold your hand out for it but he doesn’t move. Instead, his eyes have fallen to your exposed thighs. You try to wiggle so your skirt falls down but something flickers behind Sam’s eyes, as if he has decided something.

           “Maybe you’re too pent up to focus on class so you have one of these.”

           “What? Does it matter? It has nothing to do with my grade,” You say, growing irritated now, “Just give me the thing.”

           “Maybe you have to relax in order to focus. You know, pleasure now for a payoff later.”

           You have no idea what the fuck he is going on about. With your face flushed, you reach over to grab the vibrator from his hand. But instead of grabbing it, he drops it in his lap and grabs your wrist again. He is staring at you very intently and you suddenly feel frozen in place.

           “Didn’t you break up with what’s-his-face last month?” He asks you out of the blue.

           “What? Yes.” You reply, wondering how he knew about your last failed relationship.

           “So, you’ve been distracted. Probably when your grade took a real tumble. I can help with that.”

           And then very slowly, his fingers loosen around your wrist and fall down to your thigh. The touch is so gentle that you have to look down to make sure you aren’t imagining it.

           Your breath catches but you say, “Are you trying to fuck me? Really?”

           “No.” He says very firmly as his fingers start to trail up your skirt.

           “Really? Because I’m starting to get the sense you are trying to fuck me.”

           Sam shakes his head. You can’t help but watch his fingers slink up your thigh. You couldn’t stop it even if you wanted to.

           “Not trying to fuck you. Not yet, anyway. That comes after.”

           “Comes after what?” You mumble as his finger gets to the bottom of your underwear and trails across the front of it, just above your pussy.

           “After I get you off with the vibrator, naturally.”

           Your mouth has gone dry. Sam trails his index finger down the front of your underwear. You have to admit that you are already wet. Even though this is all happening very quickly, your body is apparently quick to respond.

           “How kind of you,” You finally say as he runs his finger down your pussy through the thin fabric, “What did I do to deserve such kindness?”

           Sam’s other hand is slinking around your waist, pulling you towards him, “You look good during class and I’ve been wanting to do this all semester to you.” His voice is low and slinking up your spine as you feel the heat rolling off his body.

           You can feel yourself surrendering to his touch. Sam seems to sense this and is pushing you down on the bed, back against the pillows. His fingers are wrapping around your skirt and pulling it down in one fluid motion. Then you feel your underwear being taken off.

           Before you can say anything, you hear Sam turn the vibrator on the lowest setting and press it very gently against your clit. You gasp from the sensation and close your eyes. Your brain is trying to wrap itself around this quick turn of events but your body has already caught up.

           “I knew you’d have a pretty pussy.” Sam says in a low voice.

           “D-did you?” Your voice catches.

           “Sometimes I’d watch you come into class and think about how nice it would look.” Sam says as he keeps the vibrator against your clit.

           You can’t believe that Sam, the same Sam sitting in front of you this entire time, would be thinking about your pussy at all. He switches the vibrator so it is now on the medium speed and you gasp, arching your back slightly.

           “That guy, whatever the fuck his name was, that moron in the front row that you were dating,” Sam talks as if you two are sitting in class and not as if he is making you moan and wiggle in front of him, “Don’t know why you wasted your time with that idiot.”

           You can’t reply. You are too focused on how good it feels. Normally, the vibrator always feels nice. Somehow, with Sam holding it, it feels even fucking better.

           “Yesterday, in lecture, he thought Bloody Mary and Mary, Queen of Scots were the same person. Can you imagine?” Sam is saying to you, “Don’t know how you could talk to someone that stupid. Sorry, am I talking too much? Is it distracting you?”

           He is teasing you, you realize. You manage to open your eyes to see him watching you. His eyes sweep up and down your body. You are still wearing your t-shirt and it is clinging to you now from the thin layer of sweat that is breaking out across your skin.

           You open your mouth to reply but then Sam flicks the vibrator onto high. You let out a moan and your eyes flutter shut again.

           Sam goes on, “Sometimes, before you got to class, I’d see him talking to other girls but he was always a bit too close for my liking. Almost too flirty. No respect for you. Really pissed me off.”

           You can barely hear him now. You are wiggling your hips against the vibrator, wishing for more. You’d do anything at this point just to finish.

           “Anyway, I’m glad you dumped him.” He says and he switches the vibrator off.

           The air is knocked out of your lungs and you open your eyes dizzily, “Wha-what…” You mumble, dazed.

           Sam throws the vibrator to the side. Is he stopping? Is he really stopping? If this was all some sort of joke, you are going to –

           “Bored with that,” He says to you, “Time to move on.”

           “Wh-what?” You repeat, your head still feeling as if it is in a fog.

           “Your pussy looks good enough to eat and I can’t wait any more.” Sam says and before you can reply, his arms are around your waist and he is pulling you towards him.

           You go from lying on your back to suddenly up in the air. Sam is lying down on the bed and pulls you down so your pussy is right above his face. Gripping your hips so hard that his fingernails dig into your skin, he buries his face in your pussy and starts to eat you out.

           The pleasure is so intense so quickly that you moan in surprise and practically fall right off of Sam’s face. Have you ever ridden a guy’s face before? Your brain is too mushy to remember such a thing.

           Sam’s tongue is buried deep inside your hole swirling around it as if he is dying of thirst and has to taste you. He moans, muffled, into you and grips your hips harder. Your heart is racing so fast that you can feel it pounding against your rib cage as if you are going to have a heart attack. Your skin is flushed and your head is light as air.

           “Fuck,” Sam groans underneath you, “You taste so fucking good.”

           You finally find your voice and ask, “Does it?”

           Sam finally comes up for air and looks up at you. All you can see is his eyes peeking out from underneath your pussy and he says, “You taste like a peach.”

           Then his face is back in you only this time his tongue is pressed against your clit. You moan and fall forward. You brace yourself up by shoving your open palms against the mattress.

           Sam’s tongue moves across your clit in a circular motion and it is too much to bear. You are going to cum. You let out a ragged gasp and Sam seems to sense that you are going to climax. He moves his tongue faster around your clit until your hips buck and then you are cumming.

           Sam doesn’t move. As you cum, you manage to right yourself back up and grind your pussy against his face. He moans as you do this and his tongue is back in your hole as you climax.

           When it subsides, you roll off of him, completely out of breath. Sam is also out of breath but you can see the bulge in his jeans. He is as hard as a rock. He sees that you are looking and smiles a little.

           “Can I kiss you?” He asks.

           You let out a hoarse laugh, “What? You’re asking if you can kiss me? I just rode your face to orgasm.”

           He gestures to his face, “It’ll probably taste like you so I just wanted to ask.”

           For some reason this makes you laugh again, “Sure, why not? I like peaches.”

           Sam rolls over and your lips finally meet. His tongue is in your mouth and your fingers grip his shirt. Even though you just had a mind-melting orgasm, you want more. You want more of him, specifically.

           Finally, you break the kiss and ask, “Are you going to fuck me?”

           Sam is pulling off his t-shirt. You marvel at how tone he is. It is just like you pictured over the course of the semester.

           He is fumbling with his belt buckle when he says, “Of course I’m going to fuck you.”

           With his jeans off, you can see how hard he is straining against the confines of his boxers. When he slides it down, your eyes widen slightly. He looks down.

           “What, too much?” Then he slides forward towards you, “Good thing I got you ready, right?”

           That light headed feeling is filling your head again and you just nod. He kisses you again. You are getting ready for him to climb on top of you when his hands are around your waist and he is pulling you on top instead.

           “I’m going to fuck you like this, okay?” When you nod because you apparently can no longer speak, he grins and grips his cock.

           Sam was right. You are still turned on and mixed with your last intense orgasm, even though he is large, he slides into you easily. You sit down on his dick and take it all in one motion. It feels so good to have his dick inside of you that you moan and instantly start grinding your pussy against his cock. He is buried inside of you, stretching you out as you rock against him.

           Sam tugs off your t-shirt and your bra. His hands go to your tits as he pinches your nipples and rolls his palms against them. You rock like this for a minute or so, getting used to him inside of you.

           “I’m going to take over now, okay?”

           You nod, not caring at this point what he does to you as long as his dick stays in you. Then he pulls you forward so that you are lying against his chest. His hands go to your ass and he grips your flesh tightly in between his fingers.

           You aren’t sure what he is going to do – until Sam slides his dick completely out of you and rams it back inside of your sopping wet pussy. You moan and press yourself against his chest, trying to find something to hold onto.

           He starts to fuck you like this – practically jack hammering into your pussy – as all you can do is bury your face in his neck and let yourself be pounded. Waves of pleasure are sweeping over you. You have never felt like this during sex before. Sam is moaning low in your ear and the sound is the best thing you have ever heard in your entire life.

           “You ever cum like this?” He asks you, strained as his dick slams into you.

           You make a low noise that doesn’t even count as a word. No, if he is asking you if you have cum without anyone touching your clit, the answer is no. Sam seems to understand your reply though because he tugs on your earlobe with his teeth.

           “You’re going to.” He whispers in your ear.

           Your bodies are slick with sweat. Your pussy is taking every inch of his cock as he pounds it into you. His fingers are digging into your skin. You’re going to have marks, you think in the back of your head and for some reason you like that.

           You can feel it then – your second orgasm mounting. There is no way, you want to tell Sam, there is no way he is going to make you finish like this. But it is as if you can’t even speak now. All you can do is cling to him and let out garbled moans of pleasure.

           Your body shudders and then your climax hits you. You grip Sam hard. He seems to know you are cumming because you hear him chuckle a little in your ear.

           “Ride it out,” He whispers to you, “Ride it out and cum on my cock. Just like that. There you go, beautiful.”

           Your pussy constricts hard around Sam’s cock and he grunts and thrusts in you as you still cum. Your breaths are so ragged that all you can hear is them as you cum.

           “I’m-” Sam says but then his breath hitches and he groans loudly, raising his hips.

           The two of you come like this, locked together. Your body is twitching as Sam shudders underneath you. He turns your face to his and brings his lips against yours. His lips are hot and feverish as he kisses you.

           Together, your climaxes end. You lay there, completely limp against Sam, who is trying to catch his breath and failing. His arms are around your waist. You can hear his heart beating hard because your ear is pressed against his chest.

           “This isn’t good.” You mumble into his skin.

           Alarmed, Sam pulls slightly away from you and looks down, “What? You don’t want to go out? Was I bad?”

           “Were you bad?” You start to laugh because the question is so absurd, “No, you were, by no definition, ‘bad’. Of course we are going to go out.”

           Confusion crosses his features, “Then, what’s the problem?”

           You rest your head back on his chest and sigh.

           “I’m gonna fail this stupid history course.”


End file.
